lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/New Canon character page layout
First blog of 2k16 yay! This is to highlight the changes to canon pages on here and the new, simple layout. All 500+ Episode canon pages were deleted days ago, as well as Saga, Arc, and other canon pages that are not characters or relevant to RP. Relevant to RP would be Attack, Technique, and other pages. So that lowered our page number to 4,700 (from 5,200). The only pages that need to be edited and updated however, are character pages. Character pages such as Goku, Krillin, Cell, etc. are very badly formatted and outdated. As part of the New Years Initiative, they were to be recopied from DBW and have a new, canon picture (NO fanmade - full body if you can). It is not as difficult as originally expected however, because I had a new idea for it. Only the intro, appearance, and personality sections to the character pages would be copy-and-pasted (in source mode mind you) from DBW. This means no Biography, trivia etc. (NO INFOBOXES OR REFERENCE TAGS, remove them in the code). We are not Dragon Ball Wiki, we only have the pages for mere reference, so they don't need to have ALL the information. Example page: ---- Bulla (ブラ, Bura; lit. "Bra") is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Human hybrid, like her older brother Trunks. Appearance While she is Vegeta's daughter, Bulla bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks almost completely like her mother. As a child, during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Bulla wears a white dress with orange polka dots and her hair is tied back in a knot. At the start of Dragon Ball GT Bulla is 11 (12 at the end) and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears a red belly-baring top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also has a red hairpiece. Her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". Personality She is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl) and Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please. Although Bulla often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Her father does not appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "total geek", or taking her to go shopping as shown in Dragon Ball GT. ---- That's it. That is all that is needed, very simple. Do NOT remove redlinks (that will be dealt with by admins). Other than that, I updated the wiki's look and Alissa has been helping a lot with code.